Darling Charming, or someone else
by Princess Jaquline Chess
Summary: My Oc story, so read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter** 1 **First** **Day**

Darling Charming stared up at the huge castle. It was her first day at Ever After High, where her brothers, Dexter and Daring, attended and lived. They were 2nd years so there Legacy Day had passed, but they didn't get to sign, because Raven Queen had stood up for the Rebels and refused to sign.

When she heard that Raven didn't sign, she had thought "Mayby there is hope I won't have to sign." Although her brothers were Royals, she was a Rebel. That was because she had a secret. One no one would understand. She looked down at her green gloves, and sighed. She hoped one day she could take them off.

She smoothed her green dress with flower prints, and walked forward, climbing the steps. It wasn't easy when your wearing three sizes to big, high heels from her mother. She was alwas looked down upon, because she was there only daughter, if she had been a boy, the Charming family could have been in Snow White, Cinderella, and Sleeping Beauty fairytales, but she was a girl, and she was neglected for that.

She saw several kids walking around, some were in large groups, others walking by themselves. She was holding her suitcase handle tightly, and rolled it behind her.

"Darling!"

She turned around and saw Dexter running up to her.

"Dex, it's good to see you."

Dexter hugged her and said "Darling, I can't believe a new school year has already started. And it's your Legacy Day this year, aren't you so excited!"

Dexter, like everyone else, assumed she was royal. That was a little bit why she was a rebel.

"No, not really. "

"What? But I thought you were looking forward to this forever."

"Well, a lot had changed in last few years."

"Hey, I guess I haven't seen you since I left when I was 11, for Ever After Junior High, because there the other grades never see each other. But still why?"

Darling didn't know what to say, she has never told anyone why

"I,uh..."

"Hey, Dex. This must be your little sis, Darling." Said Raven, walking up to us.

"Oh, hey Raven,yeah ,this is Darling"

"Nice to meet you, Raven, Dexter has told me so much about in his letters."

"So, it's your Legacy year, huh. If I know Dex and Daring, you must be ecstatic."

"Again, people alwas assume that, I'm not looking forward to it."

Raven's eyes widen.

"You never told me why actually, Darling. Please elaborate." Dex says.

Darling decided to tell them. She looked down at her hands. "Can you two keep a secret?"

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Sure, I can keep secret. Why?" Raven said

"You, know I can keep one, Dar. What is it?"

Darling chickened out, she couldn't tell them about her ice powers, yet.

"Uh... I'm just don't know what to expect, so I'd rather know what I'm getting into."

Dexter replied, " I understand. I may be excited about not knowing, and looking forward to the Legacy Make-up. You are completey justified in your reasons."

That didn't suspect anything, and after a little bit of chit chat they walked away. Darling turned left to move forward the dorms. She was looking and bumped in to someone.

That someone would change her life forever.

**To be continued...**

_( I know it's short, but I was in hurry to write this)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She looked up at the person she bumped into. It was Luke, the son of Peter Pan. They had attended Ever After Junior High together.

"Oh, hey Luke."

"Hey, D.C., how's it hanging?" Darling cringed, Luke and her weren't very close, but he knew that the nickname D.C. annoyed her to no end.

"For, the millionth time. QUIT CALLING ME THAT!"

"Nope, so Legacy Year, huh. If I know you, you aren't looking forward to it."

"Luke, you are the only person not to think I'm a Royal. Thanks, someone really is paying attention to me."

Luke blushed, and looked down at his watch, and grew nervous. "Oh, God. I'm late. Ryan and me were supposed to meet in our dorm. Gotta run."

Ryan was the sun of one of the Lost Boys, and him Luke were Best Friends Forever After. Luke ran off.

Darling walked forward, talking to herself. "Why did Luke blush? I mean it's not like Luke has a crush on me like Dex does on Raven."

Raven was walking by Darling said this, and stopped. "What did you just say?" Raven asked.

"Huh..." Darling said, She didn't know Raven was walking by.

"Does Dex have a crush on me?! "

"Yes, but don't tell him I said anything though."

"I won't I promise. Besides now I have something I have to tell him."

**To be continued ...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Darling was surprised at Ravens reaction. Darling thought Raven would freak out, and confront Dexter. But she didn't. She was ecstatic.

Raven ran off to tell Dexter the something she wanted to tell him.

Darling walked forward still gripping the suitcase with her clothes, and went to her dorm. She read the label on the front to see who her roommate was.

Darling Charming

Jamie Hook

Darling groaned. Her and Jamie didn't like each other. Jamie was alwas making fun of Darling for being a Rebel. Jamie, the daughter of Captin Hook, was an antagonist. But she looked forward to her destiny anyway.

Darling opened the door, and Jamie was already there. Jamie had already the marked right side, so Darling went to the left side. "Hi, Jamie."

"Darling good to see you. And look you finally grew! Now you can finally see the top of your desk!"

Darling gritted her teeth. It was true, Darling was small for her age, but Jamie was just mean about it. When Jamie said these things she wished she could take off her gloves, and freeze Jamie, but she didn't and continued to unpack.

When she finished she told Jamie, " I'm going to the Castleteria to get dinner if you need me."

When she arrived there she saw Raven entering crying. Darling went to Raven and asked what was wrong.

Raven replied " I have alwas had a crush on Dexter, but I didn't know if he liked me back, so I never told him. When you told he does like me, I went to tell him that. But I saw him..." Raven started sobbing.

"Saw him what?" Darling asked.

Raven wiped her tears with a napkin. "I saw him kissing Cupid."

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Darling gasped. "What?!"

"I know, but Darling you can't tell Dex what I just told you. I don't want to ruin what he has with Cupid."

Darling gulped. She was gonna talk to Dexter, but if Raven didn't want her to, She wouldn't. This was their relationship.

"I promise."

Raven thanked her, and Darling went and got a grilled cheese to eat and scanned the room for a table. She saw a table were Luke, Ryan, and Melody, the daughter of the Little Mermaid and her Best Friend Forever After, was sitting. She sat down with them and said " Hey, guys."

Melody said, "Can you believe it! We're at Ever After High. Aren't you so hexcited!"

Melody was a Royal, but was fine with someone choosing there own destiny.

"I know I am. The Legacy Day outfits are supposed to be spellbinding, I bet your mermaid dress will be amazing Melody" Ryan said.

Everyone knows Ryan likes Melody, and vice versa. I smile at them, hoping that act up the nerve to date. Melody blushes scarlet, almost the same color has her hair.

I see then Dex walk in with someone. My mouth drops open. He's walking in with Raven. And there holding hands.


	6. Chapter 6

( I know it's been a long time since I updated last, but my internet went down, then Mardi Grad came around,and I've been prepping for Tests, so hey. One More Thing, I am not copying the movie Frozen. Elsa did inspire my interpretation of the charcter Darling, but I had a backstory, and her powers work differently , so. Oh, and I do not own Ever After High or the characters in it exclusions my OCs, Luke, Melody, Jamie, Ryan's, and Jaquline(an upcoming character.))

Chapter 6

Darling couldn't believe her eyes. She looked forward Melody, but then saw Raven at her regular table. Darling looked back and saw that Raven2 had a pink streak of hair. Pink streak...

Cupid! She disguised herself as Raven. Darling was in a state of shock. Disillusion spells, you didn't learn till 4th year. What do they teach at Monster High?

Darling decided not to tell anyone, they would think she was a protective sister, but if someone else brought it up, she would so blab.

She finished diner and went to her dorm tired as a horse. She flopped on her mattress after changing. Only the mattress was hard as rock, with weird lumps in it. When morning arrived she was still exhausted.

She put on a white blouse, a frilly blue miniskirt, and blue ballet flats. She pulled her brown hair in a tall ponytail, and skipped make-up, nothing matched her eye color. She had eyes that were little rainbows around her eyes. She loved them, made her unique. On her way out the door, she saw a green thing under her mattress, a pea! She removed it.

She was confused. She was a princess, a princess always knew if a pea was under her mattress, but she hadn't. Only that it was lumpy. She was a princess, right?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Ryan Messes With the Narrtor

Princess Jaquline Chess: Darling was questioning weather she was a princess or not on her way to Muse-ic class.

Ryan: Who are you? Are you a mysterious force sent to kill us? I have to warn everyone!

PJC: No!No,no! I am not going to kill you or anyone. I'm the narrator and I'm telling the story of Jaquline -I mean Darling.

Ryan: Who's Jaquline?

PJC: No one, I have multiple stories of Ever After High to tell, I get them confused. Anyway, how can you hear me? Only Maddie can do that.

Ryan: Oh, my father is the Mad Hatter's brother, so I have some of his tendencies. Like narrator hearing apparently.

PJC: Ryan Don't you have class to get to right now?

Ryan: Oh, bye!But I will be listening for you.

PJC: Okay, Ryan.

(This chapter is inspired by the Maddie-Narrator chapters in the book series. I do not own Ever After High or any of its characters, plots or animation)


End file.
